Thinking Of You
by Amanda Padackles
Summary: Jared se desvencilhou da mão de Jensen e saiu com o objetivo de nunca mais voltar. Não acreditava que tinha ouvido aquilo. Quando Jensen queria magoar alguém parecia que tinha o dom de fazê-lo da maneira mais cruel possível. Padackles
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Thinking Of you

**Autora: **Amanda Padackles  
**Ship: **Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki [Padackles]  
**Fandom: **Real Life  
**Gênero: **Drama, Romance, Slash  
**Censura: **NC-17  
**Terminada: **Sim, sim, sim!  
**Capítulos: ** 10  
**Beta-reader: **O odiável Word.  
**Teaser/Sipnose: **_Jared se desvencilhou da mão de Jensen e saiu com o objetivo de nunca mais voltar. Não acreditava que tinha ouvido aquilo. Quando Jensen queria magoar alguém parecia que tinha o dom de fazê-lo da maneira mais cruel possível. _

**Disclaimer/Claimer: **Jensen e Jared não me pertencem (sim, isso me deprime profundamente), o enredo me pertence e não ganho ($$) nada com isso, somente ganho mais felicidade se vocês lerem!

**N/A¹ - Apesar de não ser uma song-fic, foi totalmente inspirada na música Thinking Of You da Katy Perry. Minha total inspiração. Ok! Quase furo meu Media Player com ela! :o**

**N/A² - Imenso agradecimento a minha amiga Alexia. Alexia você é realmente especial! =)**

**N/A³ - Esta FIC é Padackles. Então se você não gosta, sinta-se a vontade para NÃO ler! =)**

**--**

**Capítulo 1**

Jensen Ross Ackles não era o exemplo de namorado perfeito, mas Jared gostava dele. E muito.

O que realmente estava incomodando neste relacionamento era o ciúme. O ciúme possessivo de Jensen. Jared sempre foi uma pessoa brincalhona, para não dizer uma perfeita criança e vivia rodeado de amigos, e isso deixava Jensen um tanto quanto estressado.

No começo Jared até levava na esportiva, pois estava no auge da paixão, mas ultimamente estava se tornando insuportável, não sabia até quando agüentaria tanta pressão.

- Jen! Por favor! Não me venha com esta estória de novo. Já disse para você, este meu celular é uma porcaria, você está cansado de saber. - Jared falava em um tom não muito amável.

- Sim, Jared. Estou cansado mesmo, mas sabe do quê? Estou cansado deste seu descaso comigo. Estou cansado de ficar esperando sua boa vontade. Poxa, Jared! Custava avisar onde você estava? – Jensen dizia. Jensen não era uma pessoa nem um pouco compreensiva, ele não conseguia aceitar que Jared tivesse outras amizades. Jensen queria Jared só para ele.

Para Jared era a gota que faltava para transbordar toda a raiva que sentia de Jensen nesta hora. Não agüentava cobranças e mais cobranças sem sentido. Estava sufocado, precisava de ar puro. *

Foi andando em direção a porta e olhando para Jensen disse: - Pense muito bem o que você esta fazendo com sua vida, ou melhor, com nossa vida. Uma hora pode ser tarde demais. - E em um impulso saiu, batendo a porta atrás dele.

Jensen ficou olhando a porta se fechar, teve a rápida vontade de sair atrás de Jared e implorar por desculpas, pois sabia que tinha exagerado, sabia que Jared não estava fazendo nada demais. Estava com amigos, só isso. Qual o problema de se tomar umas cervejas de vez em quando? Mas isso cortava o coração de Jensen. Ele simplesmente não aceitava.

Jared saiu andando sem rumo, pensando em tudo, sua cabeça era um turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que amava Jensen o odiava quase de imediato. Estava com medo, porque o ódio estava falando mais alto.

Entrou no primeiro bar que viu, sentou no balcão, e pediu uma cerveja. O lugar não era lá estas coisas, era escuro, cheirava a mofo e tocava uma música melancólica que o deixava mais para baixo ainda.

De longe alguém o observava, estava atento a cada movimento de Jared, cada gole da cerveja e passadas de mãos ao rosto. Podia perceber que ele não estava nem um pouco bem. *

Chad Michael Murray era claro tinhas olhos azuis, não tão alto quanto Jared, mas o que mais chamava atenção nele era o papo. Chad tinha o dom de encantar as pessoas com as palavras. Levantou-se de onde estava e se sentou no banco ao lado de Jared. Pediu uma cerveja e ofereceu a Jared. Dentre os vários defeitos que Jared tinha só um não se aplicava a ele: Era educado, e somente por este motivo não recusou. Estava sem a mínima vontade de iniciar uma conversa agora, por mais interessante que fosse. E sim, Chad pareceu uma pessoa interessante.

- Vejo que seu dia não está sendo dos melhores. – Chad lançou um olhar para Jared. – Queria poder te ajudar em algo.

- Infelizmente ninguém pode me ajudar. Deixar-me em paz seria o que poderia fazer. – Ok. Agora Jared foi sem educação. Não queria papo.

- Hey! Calma, cowboy! – Chad tinha um sorriso lindo, aquele sorriso de arrasar o quarteirão. – Ok. Só vou ficar sentado aqui ao seu lado e quando você se sentir a vontade de conversar serei todo ouvidos.

Muitas cervejas e risadas depois, Jared estava bêbado, totalmente bêbado e já não respondia por si. Precisava de alguma forma esquecer Jensen, fosse do jeito que fosse. Quando de repente veio a pergunta: - O que você acha da gente sair daqui? Sei lá, ir para um lugar mais confortável?*

Era tudo que Jared queria ouvir, não pensou em Jensen nem um segundo.

Quando deu por si, uma boca estava invadindo a sua, um corpo estava colado ao seu, quente como um vulcão, e podia sentir a ereção de Murray roçando na sua ereção. Aquilo o estava deixando completamente louco, e sentiu sua calça ficar mais justa, com aqueles beijos, não sabia ao certo onde queria chegar, somente sabia que precisava afogar as mágoas, não importava como. _Meu Deus como era bom!_ Pela 1ª vez em anos Jared estava com outro homem, outra boca e claro outro sexo. Era diferente, novo, mas muito, muito bom. Jared descobriu que Chad não era só bom de papo, era bom em outras tantas coisas também. E como tudo já não ia bem com Jensen... "_Quer saber? Que se dane!"_

Seu corpo estava prensado contra a parede do quarto, Murray segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Jared, fazendo este soltar um gemido abafado, "_como eu posso estar aqui?_"

- Está gostando cowboy? Diga o que você quer, hã... diga! Estou aqui para fazer você delirar...

- Não quero nada, apenas faça! – A voz de Jared mal saia da boca.

Neste momento Chad o virou de costas, encostando seu rosto contra parede e começou a acariciar a ereção de Jared por cima da calça e ao mesmo tempo ia roçando a sua ereção nas nádegas do mais alto. Chegava a doer de tanto prazer. Chad abriu o zíper de sua calça e num sussurro rouco disse a Jared – "Me toque, AGORA!" Quem realmente estava com intenção de fazer quem delirar? Por mais que Murray fosse expert no assunto, não estava se contendo, Jared era sem dúvida o homem mais gostoso que ele tinha ficado até hoje.

Jared com a rapidez de um gato inverteu as posições, e adentrou com sua enorme mão na calça de Murray, fazendo este jogar a cabeça para trás e morder o lábio inferior, quase sucumbindo de tanto tesão. A mão de Jared passeava pela ereção de Murray como se fosse um delicioso pedaço de carne pronta para ser devorada. Na mesma hora Chad retirava a camiseta de Jared e a jogava longe, deixando a mostra um peitoral perfeito, beijou cada milímetro e quando passou a língua pelo mamilo de Jared este sentiu que já não agüentaria esperar nem mais um segundo para estar dentro de Murray.

Segurando Chad pela cintura, Jared o jogou de costas na cama, acabou de retirar sua calça, o deixando somente de cueca e camiseta, ajoelhou em sua frente e beijou cada parte da ereção de Chad por cima do tecido.

- Cara! Como você pode ser tão bom! – Chad exclamou.

- Você ainda não viu nada! Vire-se! – Ordenou Jared.

E assim foi feito, Chad não teve tempo de se preparar, e Jared já estava dentro dele, com toda a força que ele tinha. Estocadas fortes não era problema para ele, realmente era bom naquilo que se propunha a fazer. Fazia bem feito. Chad gemia baixo, diferentemente de Jared.

No fundo Jared esperava que fosse Jensen ali debaixo dele, precisava extravasar toda sua angústia, toda sua raiva. Quanto mais pensava em Jensen, mais gemia alto, quanto mais pensava em como Jensen era perfeito e o quanto amava aquele filho da puta, mais raiva sentia, só não sabia de quem sentia mais ódio, se era de Jensen por sempre estragar tudo por conta de um ciúme descabido ou raiva dele próprio por estar sentindo falta _daquele_ ciúme descabido.

*****

_**'Cause when I'm with him**_

_Porque quando eu estou com ele_

_  
__**I am thinking of you**_

_Eu estou pensando em você_

_  
__**Thinking of you**_

_Pensando em você_

_  
__**What you would do if**_

_O que eu faria se_

_  
__**You were the one who was**_

_Fosse você que estivesse_

_  
__**Spending the night?** _

_Passando a noite comigo_

_  
__**Oh I wish that I**_

_Ah, eu queria que eu_

_  
__**Was looking into your eyes**_

_Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos_

_*****_

E em conseqüência entrava cada vez mais forte, mais duro e mais profundo em Chad. Os movimentos eram rápidos, sincronizados, e não estava se importando o quão apertado era Murray, se o estava machucando ou não. Quando de repente se esvaziou por completo em Chad. Deixando seu corpo retesar de prazer, e assim que parou de tremer, teve a delicadeza de perguntar ao outro se ele estava bem.

- Hooo...Cowboy! Você sabia que é um touro na cama? – Disse Chad, tentando recobrar os sentidos.

- Sim, eu sabia! Modéstia a parte eu sei do que sou capaz! – Convenceu-se Jared.

A única coisa que não sabia eram as conseqüências que aquela noitada teria em sua vida.

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro, estava vendo a hora de abrir um buraco no chão por conta de seus passos repetitivos. Onde Jared passou a noite? Porque não voltou para casa? Isto o estava deixando louco. O orgulho falava mais alto, não ia ligar para Jared, não mesmo.

Sua cabeça não saia da briga de ontem e se arrependimento matasse, já estava morto e enterrado. Jensen começou a repensar na sua vida, na sua vida ao lado de Jared e chegou a conclusão se aquilo valia realmente a pena. Chegou a pensar se não estava na hora de dar um tempo, dar espaço para Jared resolver o que ia querer fazer a partir de hoje.

Não era do feitio de Jared dormir fora de casa, por muitas vezes ele chegava tarde e não avisava onde estava, mas dormir fora de casa não, isso ele não fazia. Por este motivo Jensen estava apavorado. No fundo do seu coração sentia que aquela relação não tinha salvação.

Quando de repente ele ouve o barulho da chave na fechadura e a porta se abre. Era Jared.

Sua cara estava péssima, parecia que tinha passado um trator por cima dele.

- Onde você estava? – Pergunta Jensen, não querendo saber a resposta.

- Porque quer saber? Não vai adiantar eu dizer onde eu estava você não vai acreditar mesmo. – Sim Jared ia mentir se Jensen perguntasse, ele iria mentir sem dúvida nenhuma. Não podia contar que tinha passado noite com outro. De forma alguma.

- Ok. Se você não quer falar não precisa. Mas precisamos conversar. – Jensen sentia Jared diferente.

O que menos Jared precisava na sua vida agora era discutir a relação. Ele queria era pegar suas coisas e nunca mais voltar. A conversa ia ser como todas as outras, Jensen pedindo perdão, Jared cedendo, a coisa toda terminando em sexo e por ai vai. Mas o que Jensen não sabia desta vez era que não ia ter perdão. Jensen precisava de uma lição.

- Não temos mais nada para conversar Jensen. Eu só vim pegar minhas coisas. – As palavras cortaram Jensen como uma faca afiada.

- Pegar suas coisas? Como assim? Não estou entendo!

- Qual parte do _EU ESTOU CANSADO DE VOCÊ_, você não entendeu? – Não precisou dizer com todas as letras, Jensen já tinha entendido, Jared estava indo embora, estava saindo da sua vida sem maiores explicações.

Jared passou por ele como se fosse uma bala indo em direção ao quarto. Jensen pode sentir o cheiro de álcool e de perfume barato. Aquele não era o perfume de Jared que ele conhecia tão bem. Definitivamente não era.

Jensen girou os calcanhares e foi atrás dele, quando chegou ao quarto Jared já estava com a mala na mão.

- Vou reformular a pergunta, com _QUEM _você estava? Jensen perguntou agora querendo saber menos ainda a resposta.

-Pense o que você quiser. - A voz de Jared era ácida, empurrou Jensen de lado e quando se preparava para passar novamente teve seu braço puxado com muita força por Jensen.

- Diga! Diga-me! Com quem você esteve esta noite? Pode dizer! Você nem significa tanto assim para mim. Então estou pouco me lixando. – Estava óbvio que Jensen falou aquilo da boca para fora, estava com o orgulho ferido.

Jared se desvencilhou da mão de Jensen e saiu com o objetivo de nunca mais voltar. Não acreditava que tinha ouvido aquilo. Quando Jensen queria magoar alguém parecia que tinha o dom de fazê-lo da maneira mais cruel possível.

Agora depois de a adrenalina ter passado, as fichas de Jared começaram a cair uma por uma em uma velocidade inacreditável. O arrependimento começou a bater, as cenas da noite passada começaram a vir em sua cabeça, como tinha tido a coragem de fazer isso com Jensen? Em parte colocava a culpa na bebida, estava muito bêbado, mas isso não justificava tamanha crueldade. Sim, traição na concepção de Jared era algo sujo, algo que ele sempre abominou. Chad foi uma muleta, um sexo sem compromisso, somente isso. Mas não podia negar que tinha sido bom.

Mas não tão bom quanto era com Jensen, pois havia amor, desejo e paixão.

O que seria de Jared se Jensen descobrisse? Lá no fundo Jared sabia que ele não merecia isso, mas ao mesmo tempo não achava justa tanta pressão, tanta cobrança. Jared era um ser humano que tinha vida própria. O desejo de Jared era que se abrisse um buraco para ele entrar e nunca mais sair.*

Hospedou-se no hotel mais fuleiro que poderia encontrar, ficaria ali pensando o que faria da sua vida por quanto tempo fosse necessário. O seu celular toca, e ele pegando com a maior urgência possível olha no visor com esperança que fosse Jensen, mas se depara com um número desconhecido.

- Alô...

- Hey! Cowboy! – Era Chad. "_Mas espera um pouco, quem deu meu telefone para ele?" _Jared podia estar bêbado, mas tinha a plena certeza que NÃO tinha dado o seu telefone para ele.

-Hã... Err... Oi. Como me encontrou?

- Tenho meus meios. E aí está afim de umas cervejas hoje novamente? –

- Não. Hoje não. Não acho uma boa idéia. – Jared não queria, jurava por Deus que não queria.

- Não me vá dizer que prefere ficar curtindo fossa. Vamos homem, vamos! -Chad sabia ser persuasivo quando queria.

- Quem te disse que estou curtindo fossa? Estou ótimo! – Mentira, Jared estava arrastando um caminhão por causa de Jensen, fazia menos de 2 horas que tinha saído de casa e a saudade já começava a apertar forte. Mas o orgulho era imenso para admitir isso.

- Ótimo? Sei. Ok. Estarei no mesmo lugar de ontem, então se estiver afim sabe onde me encontrar. – E desligou com toda a certeza do mundo que Jared o procuraria.*

Dito e feito, passava um pouco das 21:00 quando Jared chegou ao bar. A cara estava um pouco melhor que no dia anterior, mas mesmo assim não era das melhores. "_Mas o que diabos eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?"_ Jared pensou. Ele também não sabia. Sabia que era errado. E que aquilo não acabaria em sexo novamente. Foi somente para jogar conversa fora.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Jensen estava disposto a mudar de vida, mudar radicalmente, nem que para isso fosse preciso mudar de país. Jared não aparecia a dois dias e Jensen já havia perdido as esperanças de ver Jared novamente. E olha que ele tentou, deixou seu orgulho de lado e tentou por diversas vezes contato com Jared, e todas às vezes sem sucesso. Não imaginava o que tinha acontecido realmente a ele.

Naquela noite no bar Jared para variar tinha bebido além da conta, falado demais e Chad teve a chance de fazer com ele o que realmente queria. Ele colocou na bebida de Jared um pó branco, mais conhecido como Boa Noite Cinderela e o levou para um quartinho sujo.

Lá chegando Chad fez de Jared gato e sapato. Fez literalmente tudo o que tinha vontade e mais um pouco. Era um canalha, somente Jared não percebeu isso em um primeiro momento. Não percebeu que por trás de um lindo sorriso e de um sexo maravilhoso, poderia se esconder uma pessoa tão sem escrúpulos.

Após toda a sujeira, Chad ainda bateu em Jared, bateu com vontade, somente para se satisfazer. Com Jared ainda desacordado, Chad levou a carteira e alguns trocados que o outro tinha no bolso da calça, inclusive suas roupas. Na pressa de sair de lá Chad não percebeu que acabou deixando cair o celular de Jared. Foi sua salvação. Agora nada no mundo impediria Jared de procurar Jensen.

Era exatamente 2:00h da manhã quando o celular de Jensen toca, ele estica mão no criado-mudo e apanha o aparelho, zonzo de sono. Jensen tinha ido dormir cedo justo naquele dia, a falta de Jared o estava corroendo por dentro, então foi a maneira que encontrou de acalmar seu coração, indo dormir. Levou um baita susto quando no visor do aparelho apareceu o nome de Jared.

- Jared? – Jensen atendeu meio sem acreditar.

- Jensen... por favor me ajude! – Disse Jared em tom de súplica.

- Jared, onde você está? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Eu.. Eu..n-não sei...só venha me ajudar por favor!

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas me diga, onde você está? – A linha ficou muda. Jensen estava muito preocupado, Jared podia fazer dele o que quisesse, mas sempre estaria lá para ajudá-lo.

Pela primeira vez aquela senha serviria de alguma coisa, serviria agora para achar Jared. Jensen lembrava-se do dia que Jared lhe entregou a senha do GPS do seu celular.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Jensen ao ver que Jared tinha um papelzinho estendido em direção a ele.

- A senha do GPS do meu celular. Estou entregando de livre e espontânea vontade porque sei que do jeito que é ciumento vai querer ter ela com você. – Disse Jared debochando de Jensen.

- Não preciso disso, quero somente poder confiar em você. – Jensen estava sendo sincero, não queria senha de GPS nenhum, ele queria só poder confiar no outro. Quando pegou aquele papel das mãos de Jared nunca imaginou que um dia a usaria, por mais ciumento que fosse.

Na mesma hora Jensen ligou para central do GPS e a atendente lhe deu a localização do celular. _"Mas que lugar é esse que ele está?"_ – Jensen pensou. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu em disparada ao encontro de Jared.

Era um lugar distante, mais precisamente na periferia de Vancouver, um lugar que Jensen nunca sonhou que pudesse existir. Era um motel velho, praticamente abandonado, o quarto era úmido, escuro e cheirava a urina, Jared estava nu, jogado ao chão, com várias escoriações pelo corpo, sua boca sangrava e não conseguia abrir um dos olhos direito. Tinha apanhado feito um condenado.

Jensen arrombou a porta com um pontapé, foi quando viu Jared naquela situação deplorável. Não sabia se chorava por ver o outro todo machucado ou se ria por saber que Jared estava enfim vivo.

- Jared! Jared! Fala comigo cara! Jared! – Ele mal se mexia, tentou balbuciar alguma coisa que Jensen não entendeu. Jared estava muito machucado, aparentemente tinha alguma costela quebrada ou algo assim, então achou melhor chamar uma ambulância, não podia levantá-lo do chão sozinho. Jared era enorme e muito pesado, e Jensen não queria machucá-lo ainda mais.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Jared dormia a sono solto quando Jensen entrou no quarto. Ficou observando calado os machucados e arranhões que o outro tinha pelo corpo, Jared tinha as costelas enfaixadas até abaixo das axilas, curativo na sobrancelha direita, o braço esquerdo tinha pontos no cotovelo e a boca tinha um pequeno corte. Até aquele momento eles não tinham trocado uma palavra sequer do que tinha realmente tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Jensen queria muito saber, mas ao ver as condições de Jared essa vontade caia por terra. O que ele mais queria era poder levar Jared para casa, queria vê-lo bem.

Jared começou a mexer-se de leve na cama de hospital, estava finalmente acordando, Jensen chegou a se assustar de tão concentrado no outro que estava.

A primeira imagem que Jared teve foi de um vulto em pé ao lado da cama, mesmo com seus olhos embaçados, mesmo se estivesse cego saberia que era Jensen e agradeceu o resto da vida por uma imagem tão maravilhosa.

- Hey, cara! – Disse Jensen em tom amistoso. Não queria deixar transparecer sua preocupação.

-He..y...ai...hug! Ai...- Exclamou Jared, sentia dores por todo o corpo. Não conseguia mexer um dedo sequer sem sentir dor.

Jensen o olhava, quase não acreditando que Jared pudesse estar vivo, a julgar pelo estado que chegou ao hospital. Só Deus sabia a angústia que estava seu coração. Não queria nem pensar na história que Jared ia lhe contar. Se é que contaria alguma coisa.

- Como se sente? – Jensen perguntou sem jeito.

- Não muito bem...dói... dói tudo! – Gemeu Jared.

– O médico disse que amanhã já poderá ir para casa, mas tem que repousar o máximo que puder, você tem duas costelas quebradas que precisam de cuidados especiais. – Disse Jensen.

Agora Jared se lembrou dos chutes e socos desferidos a ele por Murray, da humilhação passada no dia anterior. Desviou o olhar de Jensen, não conseguia lhe olhar nos olhos. Foi quando as lágrimas brotaram, molhando sua face machucada. Somente isso lhe restava agora, chorar de arrependimento, chorar de raiva e indignação consigo mesmo por ter sido tão burro. "_Como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas?" _– Pensava. Mas sabia que não poderia contar a verdade a Jensen, nunca contaria a verdade, não poderia fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais.

Jensen observava as lágrimas no rosto do outro, sabia que não ia ser fácil iniciar uma conversa naquele momento, mas era necessário.

- Jared...errr...sei que não é fácil, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu. Você está sem seus documentos, e temos que tomar uma providência quanto a isso. Precisamos ir à polícia. Você pode me contar o que aconteceu? – Jensen tentava levar o assunto para o lado prático da coisa, mas Jared não parava de chorar, então Jensen percebeu que o buraco deveria ser mais embaixo. – Ok. Se não se sente bem agora para falar não precisa, mas uma hora isso vai ter que acontecer.*

- Não, tudo bem... posso falar sim. - Jared levantou o braço com dificuldade limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Respirou fundo e em uma fração de segundos teria que pensar em uma história bem convincente. Foi quando começou a contar para Jensen como dois assaltantes lhe pegaram na saída do bar para onde Jared foi após ter saído de casa e como não tinha muito dinheiro, eles disseram que ele ia ter que pagar de outra forma. Neste momento ele foi levado para aquele motel e aí Jensen pediu para ele parar de falar, pois não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Estava acabando com Jensen ouvir aquilo. Realmente deveriam ser dois caras, pois Jared estava muito machucado, pensava Jensen. Murray fez bem o trabalho, filho da puta! Jensen caiu como um patinho na história de Jared. No fundo não era o que Jared queria, mas não poderia ser diferente. Infelizmente não.

- Jared, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, ok? – Jensen esbravejou.

E Jared com aquela cara de cachorrinho acrescentou – Foi você que pediu para que eu contasse!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... agora preciso ir à polícia, afinal você tinha documentos e cartões de crédito na carteira que precisam ser bloqueados. Como estes caras eram? Você lembra? – Perguntou Jensen.

_"Oh, sim, lembro! Ele era gostoso pra caramba e o sexo, aaah o sexo também era ótimo!" _Era óbvio que Jared não sabia como eram os caras, pois eles não existiam. Deu uma descrição qualquer para Jensen e este saiu imediatamente para a delegacia.

Após toda a burocracia de delegacia, boletins de ocorrência e afins, Jensen voltou para o hospital para passar a noite com Jared.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o "assalto" e Jared de recuperava bem em casa. Quase não tinha mais dores e somente as costelas ainda incomodavam um pouco. A relação dele com Jensen estava melhor, mas não 100%. Nunca mais estaria. Jensen também não tocou mais no assunto e a vida seguia do jeito que tinha que ser.

Jensen tinha Jared por perto, não precisava ficar se preocupando se ele não dormiria em casa ou se não avisaria onde estava. O problema é que às vezes só o corpo de Jared estava perto, pois a alma estava longe, muito longe. Isso intrigava Jensen de alguma forma que ele não entendia. Somente sentia.

- Estive pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos sair para fazer alguma coisa, o que você acha? – Jensen pergunta a Jared. – Você está enfiado nesta casa há duas semanas e um pouco de sol lhe fará bem, não quero ninguém verde do meu lado. – Zombou Jensen.

- Idiota! - Replicou Jared. – Eu ainda não estou totalmente recuperado, minhas costelas ainda doem. E você sabe não estou a fim de ver gente ainda, de ficar perambulando por ai. – Jared tinha medo de encontrar que ele não queria.

- Ok. É só uma volta. Vamos anime-se! – Jensen tentava animá-lo.

Preparavam-se para sair quando o telefone tocou. Era da delegacia. A pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia a Jensen que a polícia tinha localizado os documentos de Jared.

- O senhor poderia comparecer aqui na delegacia para darmos melhores explicações? – Perguntou a voz.

-Oh, sim, claro! Agora mesmo. Estou indo. – Jensen desligou.

- Jared, teremos que deixar nosso passeio para depois, era da delegacia, acharam seus documentos. – Disse Jensen.

- Acharam? – Jared perguntou com espanto. – Como? Onde? Com quem? – A voz de Jared estava rápida e tinha um tom de leve desespero. Temia que além dos documentos a polícia tivesse encontrado, também, a pessoa que estava com os documentos.

- Ooo...calma! Não sei está bem? Vou a delegacia averiguar. Enquanto isso você pode ficar aí, acabando de apodrecer no sofá! – Jensen tinha um senso de humor incrível.

- Idiota! – Jared repetiu.

Assim que Jensen saiu, Jared queria que o mundo acabasse. Mesmo sem ter a certeza do que realmente a policia encontrou, lá no fundo sentia que não era coisa boa. Não sabia definir os seus sentimentos. E se Jensen descobrisse a verdade? E se ele nunca mais quisesse olhar na sua cara? O que aconteceria? Sim, eram todas perguntas sem respostas, mas Jared já sabia todas as respostas. Uma por uma. Ficou ali, olhando para o vazio, sem mover um músculo. Esperando.

Na delegacia Jensen procurou o delegado, ele lhe entregou a carteira de Jared. Nela continha todos os documentos, menos os cartões de crédito e o dinheiro, é claro. Jensen agradeceu e quando já ia saindo, a pessoa lhe disse que não era só isso. Que além dos documentos eles tinham encontrado também a pessoa que estava com eles.

- Como é que é? Vocês acharam aqueles filhos da puta? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

- Sim, mas não são eles, e sim ELE somente. - disse a ele.

-Como assim? Foram dois caras que assaltaram Jared. DOIS caras. – Jensen começava a tremer.

- Senhor Jensen, estávamos à procura deste meliante a um bom tempo. Ele é acusado de praticar golpes em várias pessoas aplicando o Boa Noite Cinderela. Rastreamos algumas compras que ele efetuou com o cartão do seu amigo e por conta disso foi pego. Mas o fato é que ele se diz inocente neste caso.

- Inocente? Não! Isso só pode ser brincadeira né? Sim só pode! - Jensen parecia vara verde de tanto que tremia.

- Sim, inocente, por que ele diz que conhece Jared. Que são amigos, por assim dizer.

Um ponto de interrogação do tamanho de um bonde surgia na mente de Jensen, _"Amigos? Como assim amigos?"_, Jared nunca foi de ter amizade com este tipo de pessoa. – Quero vê-lo! – Disse Jensen. – Quero ver quem é este amigo. Pode ser que esteja havendo um grande mal entendido. Eu conheço todos os amigos de Jared e sei que ele não seria capaz de se envolver com este tipo de gente.

- Senhor, infelizmente não será possível. Ele se diz inocente somente neste caso, mas sabemos que nos outros temos prova de sua culpa. Então para sua própria segurança não aconselhamos que o senhor se encontre com ele. – Disse o delegado.

- Mas eu quero! Eu preciso ver quem é. Não podemos simplesmente acreditar na palavra dele e pronto. Quero saber quem é essa pessoa, ficar cara a cara com ela e saber a verdade. – Sim agora o coração Jensen parecia uma escola de samba de tanto que batucava e sua cabeça latejava de raiva.

- Senhor, por favor, não insista. Creio que não será possível.

- Delegado, vou explicar para o senhor o meu caso e espero sinceramente que reconsidere meu pedido. Eu preciso saber QUEM é. Jared foi muito agredido, quase morreu e ainda depois de duas semanas ainda não se recuperou. Agora vem uma pessoa dizendo ser amiga dele e ainda por cima estava com a carteira dele. Doutor, Jared não é criança para ir entregando suas coisas a qualquer um. O senhor me entende? Então, por favor, me deixe ver quem é, só quero ver.

- Senhor Jensen...o senhor está me deixando em uma posição difícil, já pensou se todo mundo quisesse se encontrar com o bandido? Se todo mundo fosse fazer justiça com as próprias mãos? Não iam precisar da polícia não é mesmo? – O delegado tentava convencer Jensen sem sucesso.

- Quem disse que quero fazer justiça com minhas próprias mãos? Não! Eu só quero ver, _VER_ o senhor está me entendendo? – A ansiedade tomava conta de Jensen.

Depois de muita discussão, o delegado cedeu, pois não havia jeito de mandar Jensen embora sem ele ver a bendita pessoa. Dois policiais o acompanharam até a carceragem. Era um lugar perverso, o cheiro de alguma coisa esquecida fora da geladeira era intenso. Não pode deixar de ignorar os assovios dos outros presos enquanto ele passava no meio das celas lotadas. Por vezes precisou se desviar de mãos bobas saindo das grades prontas para tirar uma lasquinha daquele corpo tão perfeito. Nos fundos ficavam as celas onde os presos com direito a prisão especial ficavam. E foi lá em uma destas celas que Jensen viu seu mundo desabar por completo.

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Chad estava sentado no que parecia ser uma cama de cimento e em cima havia um colchonete muito fino e sujo. Fumava um cigarro tranquilamente, se sentia em casa. Quem olhava achava realmente que aquela criatura estava no paraíso, a julgar pela cara de satisfação ao ver Jensen.

- Ora, ora...se não é o nosso amado Jensen Ross Ackles! – Chad debochou. - Muito prazer, Chad Murray. – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão direita a ele.

Jensen continuou na mesma posição, não mexia um músculo, não piscava e mal respirava. Só teve uma reação. – Quem é você?

-Eu? Ah...quer mesmo saber? Pergunte a Jared. – Disse Chad. - Ele sim me conhece muito bem. Vai saber lhe dizer exatamente que eu sou.

-Jared não anda com pessoas como você! – Jensen podia sentir sua voz trêmula.

- Ah não? Sério? Não me faça rir. Por favor! Você é patético! - Chad se divertia. Abaixou a mão diante da negativa de Jensen e deu uma profunda tragada no cigarro. – Com certeza você não conhece seu amigo. Posso chamar de amigo? Ou você prefere namoradinho? Bem, isso é o que menos importa agora. Aposto que Jared te não contou como foi divertido nosso último encontro. Claro que não. Também não lhe contou como umas cervejas o deixam soltinho. Claro que não. Mas eu sei o que ele me contou. Só eu sei o que ele me contou... e ahhh você definitivamente não gostaria de saber. Ou gostaria? – Chad era a arrogância em pessoa provocava Jensen sem dó nem piedade. Esta era uma palavra que não existia no vocabulário de Murray. Piedade.

-Você é louco. –Jensen sussurrou. – Vamos, diga logo o que quer com esta estória!

-Eu? Eu não quero mais nada, já consegui o que eu queria. Uma bela de uma trepada com Jared Padalecki. E tem mais, não foi uma vez só não. – Vangloriou-se.

Aquelas palavras entraram na mente de Jensen como agulhas, sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado por dentro. Juntou todas suas forças e procurou se controlar.

-Mentira, você está mentindo. – Jensen disse num tom calmo.

-Não estou não, e falo mais, ele gostou! Gostou muito! Você precisava ver como ele gemia, uhhh ... que delícia...gemia feito uma garota. Foi a melhor trepada da minha vida. Mas ele me magoou, foi muito rude comigo na 1ª vez. E como não me contento com pouco, achei que merecia uma revanche. E foi assim, uma revanche fodástica com tudo que eu tinha direito e mais um pouco. Só uma coisa não me sai da cabeça, não entendo como um cara como você pode ser tão egoísta. Ciumento. Poxa! Divida com os amigos um pouquinho. – Chad gargalhava. E continuou. - Ciúme mata cara! Vai por mim!

- É mata mesmo seu filho de uma puta! Vou te matar! – Num gesto rápido, Jensen voou em direção a grade da cela e sua força foi tão grande que conseguiu pegar Chad pela gola da camisa e trazê-lo junto a ele. Os policiais que observavam tudo desde o início agora tomaram uma atitude, mas foi difícil fazer Jensen soltar Chad. O ódio era tanto que sua força parecia ter triplicado.

Chad se desequilibrou no momento que Jensen o soltou caindo sentado no chão. Levantou-se com a maior classe do mundo e limpando a parte da frente de sua roupa olhou bem para Jensen e disse: - Ciúme mata! Agora tire essa sua cara da minha frente! – Como se Chad estivesse em posição de mandar alguma coisa.

Jensen se recompôs e saiu andando pelo corredor, agora não ligou para as passadas de mãos dos outros presos, seu corpo estava anestesiado, sua boca estava seca e suas pupilas dilatadas. Sabia que Chad estava falando a verdade. "_Filho de uma puta! Estava falando a merda da verdade!" _Os sentimentos eram muito misturados. E ao fundo ainda ouviu Chad mandando lembranças a Jared.

Não podia acreditar que tinha sido traído, não queria acreditar na verdade. Entrou no carro e ali ficou parado por longos minutos. Segurou o choro. Não choraria por alguém que não merecia seu amor, sua dedicação. Segurava no volante, e a qualquer momento sentia poderia quebrá-lo tamanha era a força dispensada. Ligou o carro e saiu feito um louco pela rua.

Se Jensen morresse agora, poderia ressuscitar quantas vezes fosse que a dor não passaria, nunca passaria.

Parou o carro em um posto de gasolina e na loja de conveniências comprou dois litros de uísque. Se fosse possível tomaria os dois de uma só vez. Se fosse para morrer não sentiria tanta dor. Se fosse para odiar Jared, odiaria para sempre. Resolveu ir para casa colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Mas antes enxugou pelo menos uma garrafa das garrafas.

Jared a esta altura do campeonato estava apreensivo em casa se perguntando o porquê de tanta demora de Jensen. No fundo sabia que não viria coisa boa. Tinha medo dos seus pensamentos. Pode ouvir quando o carro de Jensen encostou e suspirou aliviado, mal sabendo o que viria pela frente.

Jensen entrou pela porta se desequilibrando um pouco. Estava bêbado, mas não tanto para não saber o que fazia e o que sentia. Era forte para bebida e não era só uma garrafa de uísque que o derrubaria agora. Jared levantou-se do sofá com certa dificuldade e assustado o encarou. Não precisava de palavras para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Jensen foi andando rápido em sua direção e o pegou pela gola da camisa jogando-o contra a parede fria. Tal gesto fez Jared gemer de dor, tinha impressão que as outras costelas foram quebradas. Jensen o encarava com ódio no olhar. Podia sentir o cheiro de álcool saindo da boca de Jensen bem próximo as suas narinas. Tentou se soltar, mas dor era muita para conseguir se mexer. E mesmo Jensen não estando em seu estado normal ainda era mais forte que Jared naquela situação.*

- Como pôde? – Jensen murmurava. – Como pode ter sido tão cruel comigo?

- Jen... o que aconteceu? Jared tentava uma saída se fazendo de desentendido.

Jensen o soltou e virou de costas procurando as palavras. –Jen...fala comigo! – Disse Jared.

De repente Jared sentiu seu rosto formigar e com o formigamento veio a dor. Jensen lhe deu um soco do lado direito. Jared foi novamente jogado contra a parede com a força do impacto.

-Suma daqui! Suma da minha frente e da minha vida! – Gritava Jensen. - Vá agora!

- Jensen...por Deus! Me diga o que aconteceu! – Jared estava com mão no rosto.

- Você ainda quer que eu te fale? Não, jared! Você sabe melhor que eu que não preciso lhe falar nada. – Jensen tinha o tom de voz mais calmo. – Só me faça um favor, vá embora!

Jared o olhou nos olhos e assentiu. Realmente palavras eram desnecessárias. Saiu. Lágrimas agora molhavam o rosto de Jensen, finalmente conseguia chorar. Desabou no sofá e ali ficou por horas e horas a fio, sem demonstrar expressão nenhuma. Suas têmporas pareciam saltar da cabeça.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- Eric o que eu faço agora? - perguntava Jared. Eric Kripke era depois de Jensen seu melhor amigo. Estudaram juntos no colegial e sempre que Jared precisava Kripke era sua tábua de salvação, era a pessoa que Jared procurava para desabafar e tomar umas cervejas e quando Jensen tinha um trabalho e Jared não. Jared e Jensen trabalhavam juntos só para piorar a situação. Jensen era fotógrafo e Jared modelo. Conheceram-se em um editorial de moda para uma revista masculina. Foi amor a primeira vista. A partir daí não se desgrudaram mais até o fatídico dia que Jensen chegou ao ápice do seu ciúme e Jared resolveu espairecer a cabeça.

- Cara, sinceramente não sei! – Disse a Jared. – Mas que cabeça oca você tem! Cara! Não acredito que você teve a coragem de fazer isso com Jensen.

- Eric, eu estava puto da vida com ele e além do mais eu estava bêbado. Não podia me responsabilizar por meus atos. – Jared procurava desculpas.

- Oh, sim! Estava bêbado e por este motivo come a primeira bunda que vê pela frente. Ótimo Jared! Ótimo! – Kripke não tinha dó. – E ainda mais de um bandido, faça-me o favor! Parece um adolescente!

- Posso ficar aqui por uns dias? Ainda estou de licença do trabalho e não posso encontrar com Jensen. – Claro que Kripke disse sim.

- Ok. Fique o tempo que precisar. Mas quero que resolva sua vida, não se acomode, quando se sentir confortável procure Jensen, abra seu coração, dê um tempo a ele. O que você fez não tem perdão, pelo menos por enquanto não. – Disse Kripke. *

Os dias foram se arrastando, tanto para jared quanto para Jensen. Jensen ainda levava uma vantagem. Podia trabalhar e com isso distraia a cabeça entre uma foto e outra. Jared continuava enfurnado no apartamento de Eric e a única coisa que o alegrava era Ruffus, o cachorro de Eric, um vira-lata muito manso que adorava Jared. Ele sempre adorou cachorros, mas nunca pôde ter um, pois Jensen sempre foi alérgico, então abria mão disso por Jensen.

E lá estava ele novamente pensando em Jensen. Jensen. Jensen. Estava enlouquecendo. Tinha ido procurar Jensen por duas vezes e este sequer abriu a porta do apartamento. Achava que Jensen já estava sendo injusto com ele, não queria sequer ouvir o que ele teria para falar.

- Hoje você não me escapa Jensen. – falou baixo para si mesmo. Como conhecia os horários do outro, chegou pelo menos uma hora mais cedo e como o prédio era daqueles sem porteiro ficou ali a espreita esperando alguém sair para ele entrar e ficar esperando na porta do apartamento. Só assim ele o escutaria. Jensen chegou pontualmente no mesmo horário de sempre. Levou um susto quando viu Jared parado em sua porta.*

- O que você quer aqui? Como entrou? – Perguntava Jensen.

- Isso não importa! Jensen me ouça! – A voz de Jared estava fraca. Jensen já havia aberto a porta e quando se preparava para fechá-la na cara de Jared, foi impedido por um pé enorme entre a porta e o batente. Jared não precisou de muito para forçá-lo a abrir. E Jensen também não ofereceu muita resistência. Jensen sentia saudades, só Deus sabia como sentia saudades daquele homem, daquela boca, daquele corpo esculpido a mão. Mas não cederia. Não mesmo.

Estavam no meio da sala, a mesma sala que se encontraram da última vez e não tinha sido nada agradável.

- Olha Jared, desembucha logo, pois não tenho todo o tempo do mundo! Diga logo o que você quer! – A voz de Jensen era fria.

- Quero você! Quero que me perdoe! – Jared segurava o outro agora pelos ombros.

- O quê? Não ouvi direito! Perdão? Não, Jared isso nunca! – Disse Jensen.

Jared chegou mais perto, seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do de Jensen. Jensen pode sentir aquele hálito que ele conhecia tão bem. Não se conteve.

Num gesto rápido Jensen agarra Jared pela cintura o empurra para o quarto e o joga na cama com selvageria, monta em cima dele e o beija machucando um pouco a boca de Jared. E murmurando em seu ouvido diz:

- Agora vou fazer com você tudo o que eu quiser e você vai ficar caladinho! Você disse que me queria, então...

Jared olha para Jensen com uma expressão de susto. Pois Jensen nunca tinha falado ou feito algo parecido. E naqueles olhos Jared via um misto de ódio, magoa, desejo e dor. Sim, era isso que Jensen sentia ódio, magoa e desejo.

Jared tenta se desvencilhar de Jensen, pois não era aquilo que ele queria, na verdade era, mas não dessa forma. Mais que isso, ele queria que Jensen o perdoasse por aquele erro estúpido e impulsivo que cometeu.

Não conseguiu sair, a força que Jensen depositava em cima dele era absurda. Jensen o beijava e Jared gemia de dor, porque Jensen o estava machucando. Não só fisicamente, mas internamente com aquele jeito selvagem.

Jensen arrancou a camiseta de Jared seguido de seu tênis e sua meia. Jared tentou se levantar, mas Jensen prendeu seus pulsos com as mãos. E sussurrando em seu ouvido diz:

- Você não vai sair daqui até me dar o aquilo que eu quero... você me deve isso Jared!

Jared fica parado escutando aquela voz. Aquela não era a voz rouca, gostosa e sexy de Jensen. Definitivamente não era.

Jared obedece a Jensen instintivamente, afinal estava naquela situação por sua própria culpa. Se ele não tivesse feito aquela burrada, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Devia algo a Jensen. Porque para Jared essa reação de Jensen só significava uma coisa: Jensen de algum modo queria sua dignidade de volta e não mediria esforços para consegui-la. Então se Jensen a queria de volta, Jared daria a ele.

Jensen abriu o zíper e puxou a calça de Jared de uma só vez, retirando toda roupa que o impedia de fazer aquilo que queria. Jensen sabia que machucaria Jared, mas Jared o machucou muito mais quando o traiu. Aquilo de alguma forma excitava Jared também, era estranho, mas excitava.

Jensen tirou toda a calça do moreno, e observou sua ereção, não tão pulsante como das outras vezes, mas Jensen não se importou, engoliu todo o pênis de Jared, numa fome descomunal. Jared gemeu baixo. Jensen fazia movimentos de vai e vem, como se isso fosse acabar com toda sua angústia, fazendo o pênis do outro crescer e pulsar dentro de sua boca.

Jensen lambeu a glande, passando levemente os dentes e isso fazia jared gemer e grudar suas unhas no lençol. Contorcia-se embaixo de Jensen. Num movimento brusco Jensen arrancou sua boca da ereção do outro. Retirou toda sua roupa com urgência e voltou a beijar Jared com força, esse beijo não tinha nada de carinho. Somente ódio e mágoa.*

Jensen não queria muito carinho, ele queria era resolver seu probleminha e achava que isso iria trazer sua dignidade que foi roubada. Jensen trocou as posições na cama e murmurou algo no ouvido de Jared.

- Agora você vai me dar àquilo que eu quero Jared!

Jared se arrepiou com o tom de voz de Jensen, sentiu um frio na espinha, pois aquela voz estava vazia, não havia nada além de muita dor. Jensen deitou-se na cama e mandou Jared sentar por cima dele.

- Jared, agora vou te foder como nunca te fodi antes!

Jared sentou-se de frente para Jensen, quando o loiro olha e diz:

- Jared?O que acha que está fazendo?- Jared olha com cara de interrogação.

- Como a assim Jensen? Você não disse para eu sentar em cima de você?

- Sim. – Diz Jensen. - Mas de costas para mim. Porque quando eu estiver te fodendo, fundo e forte do jeito que quero, não quero ficar olhando para sua cara Jared!

Jared ficou desnorteado com aquilo. Mas como ele mesmo disse daria a Jensen o que ele queria. Jared sentou-se de costas para Jensen e foi introduzindo o pênis de Jensen dentro de si, sem lubrificante nem nada. Sentiu uma dor intensa, mas Jensen não queria ouvir reclamação queria era foder Jared logo, e encravava todo seu membro duro dentro de Jared de uma só vez.

Os movimentos eram bruscos, rápidos e fortes.

Jensen estava com sua mão no quadril do moreno, fazendo ele dançar em seu pênis. Jared colocou suas mãos na cama, e levantou um pouco fazendo Jensen dar estocadas mais fortes. Jared não podia ver, mas quando ele o estava fodendo, lágrimas caíam da face de Jensen.

Jared gemeu alto e Jensen falava coisas que mais tarde com certeza se arrependeria, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto, não deixaria Jared ver que ele estava quase desmoronando, ele jamais deixaria.

- Diga Jared. Foi assim que aquele Chad te fodeu? Foi assim? – Falava Jensen com a voz quente.

Jensen estava chegando ao ápice, então começa a foder mais forte, mais rápido e mais fundo em Jared. Estremece e goza dentro do mais novo. Esvaziando toda sua raiva e sua angústia. Jared cai em cima de Jensen, cansado demais para pensar em alguma exato momento Jensen diz com a voz embargada:

-Sai de cima de mim e vai embora.

Jared não acreditou quando ouviu isso de Jensen. Acreditava sim, mas não queria. Olhou para Jensen e não havia expressão nenhuma. Naquela face e naqueles olhos apenas amargura.

-Jen...mas...

- Qual parte do _VAI EMBORA_ você não entendeu, Jared? Vai embora! Suma daqui! E não me chame de Jen, porque o Jen que você conhecia morreu quando você me traiu, para você sou apenas Jensen**.**

Jensen levantou-se deixando Jared sozinho na cama, foi até o banheiro virou-se em direção a Jared e falou em alto e bom som:

- Vou tomar um banho e quando eu terminar não quero mais ver sua cara dentro da minha casa. - E fecha a porta do banheiro na cara de Jared.

Jared levantou-se se sentindo a pior criatura da face da terra, juntou sua roupa, vestiu-se e foi embora, tentando conter o choro, mas era inevitável depois de tudo que passou esta noite com Jensen. Realmente não tinha mais volta.

Jensen ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente escorrer pelo seu rosto misturando-se as lágrimas que caiam quase que na mesma velocidade da água. Deixou seu corpo escorregar pelo azulejo gelado ficando sentado no chão olhando para o vazio e pensava como aquilo o tinha matado por dentro. Amava Jared, sim o amava, mas não poderia mais confiar, como viver uma relação que um dos envolvidos já havia traído? Ia ter que se acostumar com esta condição agora, sua condição de homem solteiro. Mas por quanto tempo agüentaria? Esta era uma pergunta sem resposta por enquanto.

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A casa de Kripke, já era seu lar a oito meses e Ruffus também era seu cachorro. O tempo que Jared precisava para retomar a sua vida já havia passado faz tempo. Pediu o desligamento da agência de modelos onde era agenciado, pois não agüentaria trabalhar ao lado de Jensen. Ele estava muito bem, era o fotógrafo mais requisitado para os trabalhos e não queria atrapalhar sua carreira. Jared foi trabalhar na agência concorrente, não tinha os altos salários como na outra, mas conseguia viver bem. Só não quis ir morar sozinho, achava que ainda era cedo para isso. No fundo a esperança ainda estava viva em seu peito. Então continuava contando com a solidariedade de Eric e as lambidas de Ruffus.

A vida de Jensen estava a maior correria ultimamente, era um fotógrafo muito competente e se odiava por não ser tão competente nos seus relacionamentos amorosos, estava cheio de trabalho a fazer, mal tinha tempo de comer direito. Chegou a emagrecer uns quilos, por conta da correria e dos últimos acontecimentos, mas nada que o deixasse menos gostoso. Ainda pensava muito em Jared, em como ele estaria e se também estava sentindo sua falta. A saudade estava apertando muito. Achava que seria mais fácil suportar se enfiando no trabalho.

Na semana seguinte Jensen foi convidado para ser o fotógrafo principal de um editorial de moda que acontecia de ano em ano em Vancouver, ele sempre desejou isso e nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de ser convidado. Estava radiante, se sentia feliz. Era raro se sentir feliz, mas achava que já estava na hora da fila andar. Jared nunca mais o procurou depois daquele dia. Chegou a se arrepender da forma que o tratou aquela noite, mas Jared mereceu cada palavra. Será que mereceu mesmo? Já não tinha mais tanta certeza.

*****

_**The best **_

_Você é o melhor_

_**And Yes I do regret**_

_E sim eu realmente me arrependo_

_**How I could let myself **_

_Como eu pude me deixar_

_**Let you go**_

_Deixar você ir_

_**And now, now the lesson´s learned**_

_Agora a lição está aprendida_

_**I touched and I was burned**_

_Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimado_

_**Oh I think you should know**_

_Ah eu achava que você devia saber_

*****

O que Jensen não sabia era que Jared era o modelo principal do editorial.

Chegou o grande dia da oportunidade de Jensen, estava particularmente feliz, e os últimos meses não tinham sido fáceis, então se permitiu, após muito tempo se sentir feliz. Estava ansioso, pois este trabalho daria grande notoriedade para sua carreira. Parecia que a vida estava novamente voltando a sorrir para ele. Fez questão de chegar cedo ao local da sessão de fotos. Era perfeccionista. Gostava de checar tudo com os mínimos detalhes, luzes, cenários, etc. Haveria os grandes profissionais da moda neste evento e Jensen precisava mostrar seu profissionalismo.

Jensen era um homem muito observador, ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhava, prestava atenção em tudo a ser redor. Não pode deixar de perceber que alguém o observava. Aquele homem não tirava os olhos de Jensen desde que ele chegara. Era um modelo que participaria do editorial, tinha uma beleza rara, e Jensen se surpreendeu com ele mesmo por estar olhando com interesse para outro homem, e esse homem não era Jared. Jensen começou a lançar olhares para o outro, olhares estes de fazer qualquer ser vivo da face da terra tremer. Sentiu que este era o momento de começar fazer a fila andar.

Tudo pronto para o editorial, iluminação checada, cenário checado, modelos a postos. Agora só faltava o modelo principal.

Jared estava no backstage terminando a maquiagem, estava tenso. Há muito não era chamado para um editorial deste porte. Pensava que ali era sua grande chance, conhecer pessoas novas, sentia que daria o ponta-pé inicial na sua nova vida. Desde aquela noite que foi procurar Jensen pela última vez, não teve mais ninguém em sua vida, somente alguns olhares e flertes, mas nada sério com ninguém.

Jensen ainda estava enraizado em seu coração. Seu coração, sua pele, seu corpo, suas mãos, seus lábios, enfim tudo ainda pedia por Jensen. A saudade apertava. Nunca mais voltaram a se encontrar. Jared sabia que isto era somente sua culpa e de mais ninguém. Conformava-se, teria que conviver com isto para o resto de sua vida. Maquiagem e roupa pronta, Jared saiu do backstage em direção ao cenário onde seriam feitas as fotos.

Jensen estava afastado do resto do pessoal conversando com tal modelo da beleza rara, afinal estava solteiro e sentia que ali poderia rolar alguma coisa interessante. De repente ele escuta um nome que o fez estremecer, ficou gelado e sua respiração começou a falhar.

- Hey Jared ! – Disse a produtora. – Pensei que não viria mais, afinal você é o carro chefe deste editorial. – Ela puxa Jared pela mão e diz: - Venha comigo, quero lhe apresentar nosso fotógrafo, ele é muito competente, um dos melhores da atualidade e vai ter o dom de te deixar mais bonito ainda. E se você achar que não ficou bonito o suficiente, ai é entre você ele, ok! – Ela brincou.

Jared o reconhece de longe. Nunca confundiria aquele traseiro. As mãos começaram a tremer e sentia que estava suando também, não acreditava que dentre milhares de fotógrafos no mundo teria que ser justamente Jensen? Jensen pensou o mesmo, com tanto modelo por aí, tinha que ser logo Jared?

A vontade de ambos era pegar suas coisas e sumir de lá, mas tinham que ser profissionais acima de tudo.

- Jensen, este é o nosso modelo principal deste editorial, ele vai trabalhar com você hoje e amanhã, cuida para ele ficar mais lindo ainda nas fotos! – Disse a produtora apresentando Jared a Jensen.

- Jared, este é Jensen, o fotógrafo de quem lhe falei.

Os olhares se cruzaram, foi inevitável relembrar de tudo agora. Os gestos, os sorrisos, os carinhos, o amor, mas instantaneamente o ódio, a mágoa e o rancor. Ambos ficaram parados, sem saber o que fazer. O mundo girava em câmera lenta. A idéia de uma vida nova para ambos estava indo literalmente pelo cano com aquele encontro inesperado.

Cumprimentaram-se com cordialidade e saíram cada um para um canto. Durante a sessão de fotos evitaram aproximação, Jensen falava com Jared o necessário e vice-versa. Diálogos estritamente profissionais. Entre uma troca de roupa e outra de Jared, Jensen pensava "_Por que Meu Deus? Como ele está lindo! Muito mais lindo que antes! O corpo está mais moldado! Que saudade! Não. Não! Pense Jensen, pense! Isto é só um trabalho como todos os outros e nunca se esqueça o que ele te fez! E tem mais, aquele outro cara lindo está te dando o maior mole, então passado é passado e pronto!_

Enquanto isso no backstage Jared trocava de roupa e segurava as lágrimas, se controlava o máximo que podia, o homem que ele amava mais que tudo nesta vida estava ali bem na sua frente depois de todos estes meses e ele não podia fazer nada, simplesmente nada. Ao fundo pôde ouvir uma coisa que lhe caiu como uma bomba atômica.

Aquele modelo que estava de olho em Jensen comenta com outro:

- Sabe o fotógrafo? – Ele diz. – Então, ele disse que gostaria de me conhecer melhor na festa de hoje à noite. Só penso como um homem daquele pode estar sozinho. Sorte minha! – Vibra o modelo.

Foi como um tiro no peito aquilo que escutou. Jared teve vontade de sair de onde ele estava e socar aquela carinha linda. Mostrar para ele com quantos socos se quebra uma cara. Agora teve a certeza que Jensen não o amava mais, estava se interessando por outra pessoa e aquilo era inteiramente sua culpa. Se manteria profissional até o ultimo minuto, afinal de contas a grana era muito boa para se jogar fora em uma crise de ciúmes descabida.

A sessão de fotos do 1º dia correu tudo na sua mais perfeita calma como deveria ser, exceto pelas trocas de olhares entre Jensen e o modelo. A vontade de Jared era esmagar aquele modelo como um inseto. Mas claro que não fez. Nunca prejudicaria Jensen por ciúme e também não se prejudicaria.

--


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

A festa exigia Black-Tie, toda a nata da moda esteve presente. A decoração do salão estava impecável, toda em tons de creme e dourado, mesas muito bem decoradas e flores naturais espalhadas por todos os cantos possíveis. Havia uma pista de dança onde um DJ tocava todo tipo de música e garçons serviam as melhores comidas. A festa era suntuosa.

Jared chegou cedo, estava vestido em um belo e alinhado smoking, estava perfeito. Por onde passava não tinha um que não olhasse para aquele monumento com 1,95m de puro músculo e gostosura. Arrancava suspiros tanto de mulheres como de homens. Tudo estava na mais perfeita harmonia, mas no fundo Jared sabia que alguma coisa não iria acabar bem naquela festa, pelo menos para ele não. Ele sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que andava, sabia que poderia encontrar Jensen a qualquer momento e isso estava lhe tirando o sossego.

Pegou um drink e se juntou ao pessoal da sessão de fotos, conversava e dava boas risadas. A risada e as covinhas de Jared eram simplesmente estonteantes. Dançou um pouco para descontrair e espantar o nervosismo. Mas de nada adiantou, pois quando ele menos esperava Jensen chegou impecável, também de smoking, e o pior de tudo, acompanhado.

Jared ficou de boca aberta, não sabendo por qual motivo, se por Jensen estar acompanhado ou por estar tão lindo metido dentro daquela roupa. Jensen não gostava de ternos, se sentia um pingüim, mas não tinha noção de como isso mexia com a cabeça de Jared. As fantasias que aquela roupa provocava. Jared se manteve calmo, não demonstrou uma vírgula de ansiedade, mas por dentro a impressão que tinha era de mil cavalos disputando corrida.

Jensen do alto da escada pode observar Jared, com um copo na mão olhando para ele. _"Deus! Como pode ser tão lindo?"_ Jensen pensou ao ver Jared. Seu coração pulava como pipoca e se sentiu quente por dentro. Tinha que esquecer Jared definitivamente. Ele não deu o valor merecido a relação quando eles ainda estavam juntos, e se Jared tivesse dado valor, não teria transado com o 1º que viu pela frente e ainda mais um marginal.

Quando os olhares se cruzaram, desviaram o olhar e fingiram estar olhando para outro lugar. Como Jensen nunca escondeu de ninguém sua opção sexual, pegou na mão do modelo e começou a descer a escada em direção as pessoas. O que as pessoas não sabiam era que ele e Jared já tinham sido "casados" por assim dizer. Sempre foram muito discretos. Mas o que Jensen menos queria hoje era discrição. Faria Jared sofrer novamente. Passou por ele como se não estivesse ali.

Durante toda a festa Jared olhava para Jensen quando ele não estava olhando e Jensen fazia o mesmo. Era impossível evitar. Os pensamentos de ambos iam longe. A cada vez que olhava para Jared, Jensen pensava _"Porque você fez isso comigo Jared? Foram anos de relacionamento, foram anos de um amor puro, sincero e fiel. Porque você jogou fora tudo isso? Por quê? Por quê? Essa dor não passa. Mesmo depois deste tempo separados esse amor que eu pensei que tivesse morrido ainda está em mim. Por quê? Por quê? Ah Deus! Se você existe estou precisando de sua ajuda agora."_

Jared observava Jensen de longe, pensava que teria que ter muito autocontrole para não deixar suas emoções extrapolarem. Sua vontade era atravessar aquele salão e socar a cara do modelo por quem Jensen estava todo cheio de carinho. O modelo falava coisas no ouvido dele e Jensen por diversas vezes passou seus dedos nas costas do outro em uma conversa bem animada.

Jared tomou uma decisão, não ia ficar sofrendo sozinho, sabia que no fundo Jensen também estava sofrendo e resolveu dar o troco. No embalo da música e da bebida, Jared tira uma moça para dançar. Sabia que isso deixaria Jensen puto da vida. Além de ser mulher a filha da mãe era bonita. Jensen começa a procurar Jared com o olhar, não o encontra de imediato, pediu licença ao moço que o estava acompanhando e começou a andar pelo salão procurando Jared disfarçadamente. Virou-se em direção a pista de dança e viu Jared dançando sensualmente com a moça. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Mas não daria o braço a torcer jamais.

Jensen decidiu ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto para esfriar a cabeça, Jared o viu indo naquela direção, relutou um pouco contra os seus sentimentos, mas acabou cedendo e deixando a garota sozinha na pista de dança foi atrás dele. Chegou a hora de conversarem, pelo menos era o que Jared achava. Jared entrou no banheiro e encontrou Jensen debruçado sobre pia com o rosto molhado.

- Jensen?

- O que você quer? Já não basta tudo o que você me fez sofrer, agora vai apelar com mulheres também Jared? – Dizia Jensen.

- Ok. Mas você também não está em posição de exigir nada de mim, não temos mais nada. E foi você quem quis assim. Por tantas vezes eu tentei te explicar, mas você nunca me deu ouvidos, nunca! E também não precisa ficar esfregando seu namoradinho na minha cara!

- Ele não é meu namorado!

- Ah não é não? Pois não parece que é só seu amigo! – Resmungou Jared.

- Não interessa quem ele é ou deixa de ser. Interessa que vou recomeçar minha vida e você não vai fazer parte dela novamente! – Disse Jensen.

Neste momento Jared se aproximou de Jensen, o segurou pelo colarinho do smoking e o prensando na pia do banheiro invadiu sua boca com um beijo. Foi um beijo quente, molhado e cheio de paixão. Jensen não lembrava se Jared já o teria beijado alguma vez daquela forma. Tentou se soltar, a vontade de corresponder era grande. Mas orgulho não deixou. Empurrou Jared para longe e limpou sua boca com as costas da mão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Jared? – Esbravejou Jensen.

- Jensen, esse beijo é um adeus, não se preocupe que nunca mais vou te procurar ou te incomodar. Por que já lhe pedi perdão, já me rastejei de todas as formas e maneiras, sei que o que eu fiz foi cruel, fui um covarde. Sei que te feri e você não merecia. Não tive coragem de dizer o que incomodava na nossa relação naquela época e agora estou pagando o preço por ter ficado calado. Fui um cretino insensível, pensei só em mim transando com aquele marginal. Sua vida está melhor sem mim, seu coração não me quer mais, sei que sente nojo, me despreza. Magoei a pessoa que mais me amou. Então eu não te mereço. Só queria que você soubesse disso. E esse beijo foi realmente uma despedida, adeus Jensen. – Jared deu meia volta e saiu do banheiro deixando Jensen completamente desnorteado.

_*****_

_**He kissed my lips,** _

_Ele beijou os meus lábios_

_**I taste your mouth**_

_Senti o gosto da sua boca_

**He pulled me in,**

_Ele me puxou para perto_

_**I was disgusted with myself**_

_Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo_

_*****_

Jensen não precisa mais fingir, agora não precisa segurar suas emoções e deixa as lágrimas caírem. Aquelas palavras de Jared soaram em sua cabeça como sinos badalando sem parar. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar. Teve que molhar o rosto novamente para se recompor.

Jared depois de sair do banheiro foi em direção a garota, murmurou algo em seu ouvido e saiu com ela da festa sem notar que Jensen o observava de longe. Jared deixou a garota em casa e foi embora. Afinal amanhã seria um dia cheio, era o último dia da sessão de fotos e tinha que estar descansado. E definitivamente o dia de hoje não foi um dos melhores.

Jensen também saiu acompanhado da festa. O modelo o deixou em casa, ele tentou uma aproximação, mas Jensen não tinha mais ânimo para nada e disse que depois ligava para conversarem. O modelo não participaria do 2º dia de fotos.

--


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

O 2º e último dia da sessão de fotos começou agitado, Jensen chegou cedo como de costume, afinal não pregou o olho pensando em tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Jared chegou atrasado e isso deixou Jensen pensativo._"Será que ele dormiu com ela?"_. Achou melhor se concentrar no trabalho e deixar para se preocupar com isso depois. O que Jensen não sabia era que Jared chegou atrasado por que também não dormiu a noite toda e sua maior companheira foi uma garrafa de uísque que Eric tinha no fundo armário. O sono foi chegar somente quando já estava amanhecendo. Conclusão: perdeu a hora.

A maquiadora teve o maior trabalho para deixar Jared aparentável, ele estava horrível, a cara de ressaca estava estampada para quem quisesse ver. Maquiagem pronta e lá foi Jared para sua tortura diária, posar para Jensen.

O que Jared estranhou foi perceber Jensen mais acessível. Conversou, riu, deu dicas para as fotos, estava praticamente como sempre foi quando trabalhavam juntos. Isso o deixava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensivo. Não sabia se poderia tentar uma aproximação. Pensava se a conversa de ontem teria surtido algum efeito em Jensen, não tinha certeza. Jensen era uma incógnita.

O dia tinha sido perfeito, o editorial ficou ótimo e todo mundo ficou satisfeito com o trabalho. Jensen foi muito aplaudido no final, assim como Jared. Sem eles esse editorial não poderia ter acontecido. Olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez. Mas desta vez não desviaram olhar, ficaram ali, se olhando por longos segundos antes da produtora puxar Jensen pelo braço e convidar para irem encerrar este dia em um bar. Convidou Jared também, mas este disse que não estava muito bem, iria para casa tentar dormir um pouco. Ela insistiu e ele acabou cedendo.

E assim foram todos para o bar comemorar o encerramento de mais um trabalho. Sentaram-se na mesma mesa, mas não conversaram. Só se olhavam de vez em quando. Jensen bebeu muito e já estava a ponto de dormir quando decidiu ir embora. Jared percebeu que Jensen não tinha a mínima condição de ir embora sozinho ao vê-lo levantar da mesa. E Jared não tinha bebido quase nada por que já estava de ressaca e não queria ficar ainda pior.

A produtora zombou de Jensen, dizendo que ele não conseguia ficar de pé e este ria sem parar. Jensen quando bebia achava graça em tudo. A vida poderia estar uma merda que ele ria, podiam xingar sua mãe que ele estava rindo. Mas realmente ir embora sozinho ele não poderia. Ela perguntou para várias pessoas quem poderia levá-lo para casa porque ela tinha conhecido um cara no bar e ia esticar a noite mais um pouco, então não poderia levá-lo.

Até a hora que Jared não agüentando mais ver Jensen naquela situação, se oferece. Mas Jensen nega, dizendo que não precisa de babá, que sabia se virar sozinho. Nem bêbado dava o braço a torcer.

-Jensen, deixa de ser turrão. – Jared disse. – Você não tem condições de dirigir.

- Ok. Eu sei, eu sei. – Jensen cedeu e foi carregado por Jared até o carro.

Jensen sentiu mais uma vez aqueles braços envoltos em sua cintura. Sentiu aquele calor tão familiar. Sentiu aquelas mãos macias em seu corpo. Sentiu que não resistiria. Sentiu que ainda o amava. E que não esperaria nem mais um dia para dizer isso a ele.

Jared o levou até o seu apartamento e lá chegando o colocou no sofá. Já ia saindo quando ouviu Jensen dizer:

- Você pode ficar se quiser.

Era tudo o que Jared esperava ouvir. Esperou pacientemente durante oito longos meses ouvir isso de Jensen. Estaria sonhando? Não. Não estava sonhando. Mas Jensen estava bêbado e até onde ele poderia confiar? Não sabia.

- O quê? – Jared disse.

- Qual parte do _VOCÊ PODE FICAR SE QUISER_ você não entendeu? – Sorriu Jensen. Ele ainda tinha um ótimo senso de humor apesar de bêbado.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou Jared. – Não. Melhor eu ir embora. Amanhã é outro dia e você não vai lembrar-se de nada do que me disse hoje e eu só vou sofrer mais. – Jared relutava.

- Jared, eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. Posso estar bêbado, mas ainda não estou louco de deixar você sair por aquela porta novamente. Não posso deixar você sair da minha vida de novo. – Disse Jensen.

Jared sentou-se ao lado dele, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e o trouxe para perto do seu.

- Você não tem noção do quanto esperei por este momento. – Jared encosta seus lábios no de Jensen em um beijo tímido, delicado e cheio de carinho. Aos poucos foi se tornando quente, urgente e cheio de paixão.

Jared se fasta e diz: - Jensen?

Este abrindo os olhos responde: - Hum?

- Antes de tudo você precisa de um banho, não acha? – Jared falou. – Eu te espero, não irei a lugar algum, ok?

- Banho para quê, Jared? – Jensen perguntou não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- Para melhorar sua aparência. – Jared sorri. – Porque por mais que você diga que me quer aqui, ainda não tenho certeza se amanhã ou depois você não vai fazer comigo novamente tudo aquilo que fez da última vez que estivemos juntos. Não estou dizendo que não quero, pelo contrário Jensen, eu quero e muito!

Jensen mesmo não querendo levanta e vai tomar o banho deixando Jared na sala esperando por ele. Jared quando ouve o barulho do chuveiro, sente um frio na espinha e sente sua pele queimar. Esfregava uma mão na outra, estava nervoso, afinal era Jensen, o amor da sua vida no banho, e foi ele que pediu para que ficasse. Tinha nos lábios um sorriso nervoso, ainda não acreditava. Sente uma necessidade grande de ir até aquele banheiro empurrar Jensen contra a parede e beijá-lo até não poder mais.

Jared pensa consigo mesmo _"Vá lá seu idiota! Estou fazendo jus ao que Jensen diz, sou um idiota mesmo! Entre naquele banheiro e mostre para ele que a vida sem ele é um inferno, que sem ele você não consegue mais viver!"_ Num impulso Jared levantou-se do sofá e foi até lá. Mas parou em frente a porta do banheiro e pensou mais um pouco _"E se ele não gostar? E se eu estiver indo rápido demais? E se ele quiser só conversar? E se a porta estiver trancada? Ah! Quer saber? Que se dane! Vou entrar neste banheiro com ele!"_ Jared cansou dos E se? E seguiu seu coração. Mas antes se despiu inteiro, entrou naquele banheiro totalmente como veio ao mundo.

Ao entrar no banheiro Jared se deparou com um Jensen de costas, as mãos espalmadas na parede deixando a água escorrer por sua nuca, por sua pele branca e macia. Aquilo era uma visão do paraíso. Jensen era escultural, aquele corpo era um pecado. Jensen era a luxúria em pessoa. E quanto tempo Jared ficou sem ver aquele corpo. _Ah! Que saudade!_ Seu coração parecia que ia pular da boca. Já estava completamente duro por Jensen.

Jared molhou e mordeu o lábio inferior e enquanto se tocava entrou no box de vidro fumê. Jensen estava mergulhado em seu banho e só se deu conta da presença de Jared quando este murmurou algo em seu ouvido com a voz quente.

- Jensen, você estava demorando então achei melhor vir olhar o que aconteceu.

Jensen deitou o pescoço para trás, deu um sorriso cheio de malícia e disse:

- Pensei que você não viria Jay!

Quando Jared escutou seu apelido vindo daquela boca esculpida pelos Deuses e aquela voz rouca e sensual, Jared o virou, o encostou na parede e o beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele exato momento. Um beijo cheio de saudades, cheio de amor e excitação. As mãos de Jensen seguiram a direção dos quadris de jared, enquanto as mãos de Jared seguravam a nuca de Jensen. Segurava Jensen de uma forma que parecia que se o soltasse ele fugiria para nunca mais voltar. Seus dedos massageavam a nuca de Jensen, as mãos de Jensen apertavam os quadris do mais novo, trazendo ele mais perto. Gemiam baixo, um gemido cheio de desejo, desejos estes reprimidos por longos oito meses.

O beijo somente foi interrompido porque seus pulmões gritavam por ar. Foi nesta hora, com os narizes encostados que Jensen sorri e quebra o silencio.

- Jay? Vamos para a cama? Vamos nos amar em um lugar macio, vamos nos fundir em um só. Porque não quero, não posso e não consigo ficar mais nem um minuto longe de você Jay!

Jared não acredita que isso pudesse estar realmente acontecendo, ele sorri, sua respiração ficou mais ofegante do já estava, ele colocou suas mãos no rosto de Jensen e o beijou mais uma vez com toda a força do seu coração.

- Jensen... mas... – Jared foi interrompido por Jensen que colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Jared e disse:

- Jay! Não fale mais nada, não quero saber do que aconteceu, simplesmente quero que você me ame, me ame agora e para sempre. Porque eu te amo, você é minha vida, minha luz, sem você eu estaria vivendo na escuridão. Só quero saber de nós dois a partir de hoje.

Saíram do banheiro molhados, deixando um rastro úmido pelo caminho do banheiro até o quarto. Os corações pegavam fogo, era uma mistura de ansiedade e prazer, parecia a primeira vez de ambos. Queriam que o mundo explodisse. Jared segura Jensen no meio do quarto e o beija novamente, aquelas mãos percorriam todo o corpo molhado de Jensen que gemia, as mãos de Jensen exploravam cada milímetro daquele corpo duro e firme de Jared. As mãos passeavam pelos corpos ardentes em um balé sensual.

Andavam de costas se beijando, até que Jensen tropeça na beirada da cama caindo sobre ela e Jared cai por cima dele. Só paravam de se beijar quando realmente precisavam de fôlego. Quanta saudade, quanto fogo adormecido. Eles se olhavam, não eram necessárias palavras neste momento, os olhos e os beijos já diziam tudo. Jared passou a ponta de sua língua por todo o pescoço e os ombros de Jensen, foi descendo pelo peito e circulando os mamilos fazendo este se contorcer de prazer. Mordeu levemente o bico do mamilo do mais velho, Jensen tinha suas mãos enterradas nos cabelos castanhos de Jared e gemia com ele. Tinha saudades da língua, daquela boca.

Jared adorava as reações de Jensen e sorriu de lado cheio de malícia. Jared não ia parar, afinal que é que queria que ele parasse? Com certeza não era Jensen. E continua sua tortura descendo com sua língua até a barriga de Jensen, circulou seu umbigo, Jensen gemia alto de desespero, Jared enfiou a língua dentro do umbigo de Jensen fazendo este gemer mais alto ainda. Foi descendo devagar, beijando delicadamente a barriga de Jensen até chegar perto do baixo-ventre, Jensen levanta a cabeça para observar Jared em ação.

E como aquilo o deixava louco. Quando Jensen pensou que Jared iria direto para seu pênis, que já reclamava por carinho, ele passou direto indo para suas coxas, beijou e mordeu levemente, aumentando ainda mais a provocação em Jensen. Ele não agüentava mais esperar, precisava de Jared dentro dele. Mas Jared continuou sua tortura deliciosa e Jensen observava tudo delirando de prazer.

Nenhuma palavra era dita, só se ouvia as respirações ofegantes de ambos. Jared subiu mais um pouco, passando a ponta de sua língua nos testículos de Jensen, fazendo com que ele abrisse um pouco mais a perna. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e se agarrou no lençol úmido. Jared continuou a passando sua língua entre os testículos de Jensen. Subiu mais um pouco beijando-lhe a virilha e passando seus lábios por toda a extensão do pênis de Jensen, que se contorcia debaixo dele. Jared por sua vez tinha um autocontrole incrível, porque sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento só por ouvir os gemidos de Jensen.

Não agüentando mais de prazer Jared colocou todo o pênis de Jensen em sua boca, em movimentos lentos subia e descia, sua língua fazia movimentos circulares. Jensen quebrou o silêncio em uma voz que quase não saia de tão fraca que estava.

- Jay, não me torture mais, preciso de você, quero sentir você todo dentro de mim. AGORA!

Jared parou o que estava fazendo, subiu seu corpo na direção de Jensen e o beijou ardentemente. Pegou uma de suas mãos, a levou até a coxa esquerda de Jensen e a levantou um pouco. Colocou um dedo dentro de Jensen e este gemeu alto. Aquela visão de Jensen, quente, lábios vermelhos e ofegantes era alucinante, aquela face de Jensen, cheia de tesão era a visão do paraíso, era a face que Jared conhecia melhor que ninguém. A outra mão Jared leva até a boca de Jensen e este chupa seus dedos com vontade. Jared estava no comando, e quando comandava, era sempre assim cheio de torturas.

Jared retira seus dedos da boca de Jensen e o penetra, fazendo Jensen arquear as costas na cama. Coloca outro dedo e mais um, em um movimento de vai e vêm, gemidos enlouquecedores saiam da boca de Jensen, Jared o beijou, abafando os gemidos. Não mais agüentando Jared o penetrou com todo o cuidado, mas era torturante, pois Jared só colocou seu pênis até a metade, fazendo a temperatura do corpo de Jensen subir a níveis exorbitantes.

Jensen não agüentando mais move todo seu corpo fazendo todo aquele pênis rígido, cheio de amor de Jared entrar todo nele. Laçou suas pernas em volta dos quadris de Jared, fazendo a penetração ir mais fundo. O calor estava insuportável, Jared o penetrava cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, Jensen levantou seu quadril para que Jared fosse mais rápido. Percebeu quando Jared chegou ao ápice, pois o fechou em um abraço apertado e soltou seu nome em um gemido. Jared abriu os olhos ainda desnorteado e beijou Jensen com ardor. Jensen com um sorriso no canto dos lábios sussurra:

- Jay você está bem?

- Sim, Jen. Estou bem. Acabei de fazer amor com o homem da minha vida! – Jared o beija novamente.

- Estou perguntando por que se você não notou, eu ainda não gozei isso significa que agora é minha vez de me sentir dentro de você! – Disse Jensen. – Será que você agüenta?

Jared olha para Jensen com um olhar de surpresa, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

– Como consegue isso Jensen? Você me surpreende sabia?

Jensen sorri, o beija e com sua boca encostada na de Jared murmura:

- Esse é o efeito Jared Padalecki sobre mim. Porque eu também gosto de me sentir dentro de você. – Jensen sorriu de lado.

E começaram a se beijar novamente. O fogo dos dois sempre foi intenso, mas esta era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, não iam esperar os vinte minutos habituais para se recomporem, desta vez era diferente, estavam com sede um do outro, queriam ser um só. Jensen sussurrava juras de amor em seu ouvido.

Jensen escorregou seu corpo em direção a barriga de Jared e a beijou intensamente. Não ia torturá-lo como Jared fez com ele. Tinha pressa. Tinha pressa de se sentir em Jared. Abocanhou o membro do outro com desejo, os movimentos eram lentos e precisos. Com uma da mãos Jensen massageava os testículos de Jared com carinho, os dedos da outra mão já estavam na boca de Jared que os chupava molhando com muita saliva. Jared gemeu quando Jensen o preparou com seus dedos para depois poder penetrá-lo de verdade. Jensen movimenta seus dedos dentro de Jared com rapidez ao mesmo tempo em que o chupava.

Pela expressão de Jared, Jensen sabia que se demorasse mais um pouco, Jared gozaria, então entrou com seu membro quente e viril em Jared. Ambos queimavam de prazer, o quarto queimava, a cama queimava, era uma mistura de inferno com paraíso. Jared arranhava as costas largas de Jensen e isso o deixava em êxtase.

Jared não acreditou no que aconteceu em seguida, Jensen virou o jogo, o colocou por cima dele. Era sua posição favorita. Jensen adorava ver Jared por cima, adorava ter Jared a sua mercê. Jared se debruçou e beijou o peito de Jensen que com suas mãos apertava forte as nádegas do outro entrando mais fundo.

As estocadas estavam mais rápidas, mais fortes e mais urgentes. Jensen não estava mais agüentando e abraça fortemente Jared, não tinham mais fôlego nem para os beijos. Com a excitação Jared gozou dobre o abdômen de Jensen sem precisar ser tocado. Sentia Jensen sendo novamente seu, sentia seu amor de volta. Jensen deu uma última estocada em Jared se esvaziando por completo como uma explosão. Disse seu nome em um misto de grito e gemido. Foi um orgasmo denso, cheio de prazer.

Jensen saiu de dentro de Jared e este deitou ao seu lado com a cabeça em seu peito para recobrarem suas respirações. Ficaram assim por longos minutos. Jensen com a voz entrecortada diz:

- Agora sim eu gozei! Gozei com o homem da minha vida! – E beija a ponta do nariz de Jared.

Jared que ainda estava com os olhos fechados os abre e diz em um tom de sarcasmo:

- Ah bom! Se me dissesse que estava querendo mais, ia ter que se contentar só com as mãos porque eu estou morto! – Deu um sorrisinho malicioso e beija Jensen.

Jensen levanta-se da cama e vai até a cozinha, volta com dois copos de água e vendo Jared naquela situação diz:

- Jared, você está morto! –Ri e lhe entrega o copo com água.

- Claro! Depois dessa como você esperava que eu estivesse?

Jensen deixou o copo no criado-mudo e voltou para cama, Jared deitou no peito nu, quente e molhado de suor de Jensen e disse baixinho ao mais velho:

- Jensen você é meu tudo, sem você minha vida é um vazio completo. Todo este tempo não consegui me envolver com ninguém, porque você está enraizado em mim. – Jensen o interrompe o abraçando forte.

- Shhh! Não fale mais nada. Só vamos viver este amor, vamos viver nossa vida, nosso caminho juntos. Quando tudo aconteceu minha alma se perdeu da sua alma, ficou perdida em um vazio sem fim. Na verdade elas deixaram de compartilhar esse amor. Agora elas se encontraram novamente e com isso eu me reencontrei te reencontrei e é isso o que importa a partir de hoje. Não vamos deixar nunca mais que nossas almas se percam novamente. Não vamos deixar de viver esse amor que para mim é para todo o sempre.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez e sabiam que desta vez nada, nada mesmo os separariam.

*****

_**You're like an indian summer**_

_Você é como um verão indiano_

_**In the middle of winter**_

_No meio do inverno_

_**Like a hard candy **_

_Como um doce_

_**With a surprise center**_

_Com um centro de surpresa_

_**How do I get better**_

_Como eu fico melhor?  
_

_**Once I've had the best?**_

_Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?  
_

_**You said there's** _

_Você disse que há_

_**Tons of fish in the waters** _

_Toneladas de peixes na água_

_**So the waters I will test**_

_Então eu vou provar das águas_

_*****_

**FIM**


End file.
